Red Rescue
by MissDonnie
Summary: An accident leaves Jane and Lisbon in a cold,wet night. Can our Jane show what a great hero we know he can be? Please let me know if you want more...I do have it finished.


I am doing this story a little different than the way I normally do….I will be putting it up in chapters. I usually put the whole story up in one chapter, but not sure if you the readers like it that way, so I'll try doing it by chapters.

A simple ride back from a case out in the field leads to a accident. It is a cold, wet rainy night for the two of them….a chance just to talk and keep warm together.

Wish I own the characters and show, but I don't…enjoy.

The sun is just rising over the land scape as Lisbon and Van Pelt come out of a room at a small motel. The case they were here about in this small town had ended late. The team agreed to stay overnight and get an early start in the morning.

They both turned when they hear another motel room door close. Rigby sees them and walks over to the women.

"The diner is opened so we can have breakfast before we leave." Rigby smiles happy that he can eat before they start the long trip back. He smiles at Van Pelt noticing how well she looks so early in the morning.

Another door opens and Cho comes out of the motel room, and quietly closes the door. He comes over, and Lisbon sees how tired he looks. Rigby and Van Pelt walk on to the diner as Lisbon and Cho follow.

"You look tired, didn't you sleep well?" Lisbon says to him as Cho yawns.

"I should have shared the room with Rigby, his snoring I could have managed." He says with another yawn.

"I take it Jane was not a perfect roommate?'

"He had a nightmare, almost hit me in his sleep when I tried to wake him. When he woke up he paced the room the rest of the night."

"Are you okay?" she says looking at his face for any bruises.

"Fine, just tired. He finally fell asleep on his bed about a half hour ago; I didn't want to wake him for breakfast since he looks exhausted." Cho says as he opens the diner door for her. They go over to the table where Rigby and Van Pelt are sitting looking at the menu; they sit down and pick up their menus.

The four of them come out of the diner, a short time later, all of them carrying cups of coffee to go. Once again Cho yawns, Lisbon stops and turns to the other three.

"It's only seven, and we have the rooms until noon. Rigby you and Van Pelt go ahead and check out of your rooms, I'll let Jane sleep a little longer in Cho's room. Rigby you Cho and Van Pelt take one of the vans and head back home. Rigby you let Cho sit in the back and get some sleep. When you get back, turn in the van and go ahead and go home and get a start on an off weekend."

"Thanks boss, I'll get my stuff out of the room and meet up at the van." Rigby says walking to his room.

"Want me to get your stuff together and put your bag in the other van?" Van Pelt asks

"Thank you, my room key is laying on the night stand. Try and talk Rigby out of stopping at every market on the way back or you will never get back early." Van Pelt smiles at that remark and heads back to their motel room.

Cho unlocks the door and goes into his room, the drapes are closed and there is very little light in the room, he turns on the bathroom light and starts' packing up his few belongs. Lisbon goes over to the bed where Jane is laying asleep, wearing his blue pajamas. She notices how tired he looks as she reaches to the end of the bed and pulls up the blanket and covers him. Jane opens his eyes and looks at her and closes his eyes, turns on his side and sighs as he digs deeper under the covers. Lisbon notices that Cho is ready to leave; she turns and follows him out of the room. They walk over to the van that Rigby and Van Pelt are standing by, Cho puts his bag in the back of the van and gets into the back seat and buckles up.

"We're all checked out of the rooms. The owner says you can stay until one if you need it, I told her that Jane was a little under the weather." Van Pelt says.

"Okay, thank you everyone for your hard work the past few days." She looks up at the sky, which seems to be getting darker. "You should get going, and hopefully you can beat the storm home."

"I checked the weather on the radio, storm shouldn't start getting bad until later this afternoon, and we should miss it." Rigby says as he gets into the van, Van Pelt gives a wave as she gets into the van. They drive off as Lisbon watches them. She turns and goes back to the motel room and goes in.

A few hours later she finishes up some of the paper work on her lap top and puts it away in the carrying case. She stands up and stretches and looks at her watch. She looks over at the bed when she hears Jane moving around in the bed. Jane sits up in the bed and looks around and looks surprised when he sees Lisbon standing by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she says smiling at him.

"Right as rain" he says with a smile. "I guess Cho had a bad night…Maybe next time I should get a room for myself and let the rest of the team have a good night."

"We should put you in a room with Rigby, nothing wakes him up, but then I've heard his snoring doesn't let anyone rest."

"Where are the others?" he says as he gets out of the bed.

"I sent them home a few hours ago; I figured you could use the sleep. Why don't you get ready to go and I'll go to the diner and get you some hot tea and something to eat.."

"Just some tea, I'm really not hungry" he says as he gathers up his clothes.

"Tea and something to eat, you didn't eat last night and you need something more than tea." He looks at her, and knows there is no talking her out of it when she has that look on her face.

"Well you know what they say, the true way to tell if a diner is good, is how they make their eggs." He gives her that million dollar smile. "Thank you Lisbon, you take good care of your team."

"That's why they pay me the big bucks. I'll be back in a few minutes." She grabs her purse and leaves the room.

A short time later they are on the road, rain is coming down hard. Lisbon looks over at Jane who is asleep again, his head leaning against the window. The case they had been on was a hard one for the team and more so for Jane. A child was missing and later found dead, her father was a police officer. A loss of a child was always difficult and more so for Jane. He wanted to be included in the search party, even though she thought it would a bad ideal, one she would regret when Jane found the child. Jane had been very quiet during the rest of the investigation, and when talking to the mother of the child, she confessed to killing her daughter. Lisbon knew that getting Jane to open up with his feelings was not going to happen, ever.

From across the wet road, a deer rushed out in front of the van, Lisbon puts the brakes on to miss it, but the van hits a bad spot and she over corrects the steering and the van goes over the side of the road, sliding down the hillside and rolling twice, coming to a stop with the car on all tires. Everything is quiet….

TBC


End file.
